Shift-Bringer
Class: Archon Description: There is currently only one (1) live instance of a Shift-Bringer in containment as of the time of writing in order to prevent further Containment Breaches (see Containment Breach #1-1). If any additional instances of Subject #23B are discovered, detected, or identified within the boundaries of Facility #REDACTED or on the properties of the Personnel assigned to the Facility, all Personnel will be administered Class A amnestics and be given one (1) week of paid leave for recovery while the Facility is searched, cleaned, and maintained; in this event, all instances of Subject #23B are to be terminated, and a new instance is to be summoned. Subject #23B is located at Facility #REDACTED, and is not to be moved under any circumstances. In the event of any Containment Breach at Facility #REDACTED, Subject #23B is to be terminated immediately—alternate instances are readily available via summoning. Subject #23B, and all newborn instances of said creature, is a wormlike creature approximately five (5) inches in length and two (2) inches in diameter, with two (2) black eyes on either side of the head that appear to have glowing spots floating around in them, likely a result of the differing light conditions in their home Realm. The mouth of the Shift-Bringer is divided into eight (8) equal pieces that each cover a section of the mouth's interior. Each piece features small and sharp serrated teeth, used by the Shift-Bringer to eat through the flesh and skull of a host. The exact physiology of a Shift-Bringer is said by researchers to be "not of this world," and of "an unknowable kind, seen nowhere in our Universe" that, according to the official reports, "is an ever-changing, writhing mass of organs, tissue, and evolving flesh that cannot be known by mere mortal minds...if you cut it open, it'll heal the wound in seconds and won't respond to the knife again, so you get a drill and it heals and the next time you try it the drill breaks against its flesh, so you use a laser and then it dies...seconds later, vital signs return and now it reflects lasers like a mirror." The report heavily reflects the Shift-Bringers primary physiological features of adaptive regeneration and resurrection. If injured or killed, Subject #23B will recover from the wound and/or death in mere moments, now totally immune to whatever force or object harmed/killed it previously. This ability appears to stem from Subject #23B's nature as a denizen of an as-of-yet identified "Other Realm" of existence, inhabited by creatures similar to itself and Subject #23, The Sole Variable, which appears to be the creature and leader of all Subjects originating from this Other Realm. This eldritch origin also lends Subject #23B other powerful facets of its being, including a Mesmerizing Presence capable of immediately enrapturing anyone who sees the creature or enters within one hundred (100) feet of it. This effect removes a person's negative feelings for the creature, and turns them into an ally, as well as granting the creature unabated access to the victim's mind via powerful telepathy. This effect ceases upon breaking line-of-sight, but the telepathic interference remains behind, allowing the creature to communicate with the victim and cause hallucinations and horrific dreams, driving them mad. Those under the spell of the creature will fight to remain in its presence, claiming that it brings great pleasure of both the physical and mental variety. If removed from the radius and under the mind controlling effects of Subject #23B, the victim will experience a more severe form of withdrawal symptoms that are more commonly associated with heroin addiction. These persuasive abilities and adaptive physiology ensure that the creature can best carry out its duty—that of a parasitic invader, created to spread the worship of The Sole Variable and increase the change in the world. Subject #23B is, at basest level, an eldritch parasite from an unknown Universe, dimension, or Realm of existence beyond mankind's grasp. These creatures are created as eggs in their homeland, and must be summoned into our Realm of reality via a special ritual. These eggs can then be implanted into the brain of a sentient being via surgery, or, if a period of two (2) days passes with no implantation, the egg will break open naturally and the newborn Shift-Bringer will seek out an unconscious sentient being to invade via the ear canal. Once implanted, the creature will begin feeding off of the host's memories, general intelligence, and brain matter until it grows full sized, at which point the creature exits the host through either an orifice on the head (ear canals, nose, eye sockets), or by exploding the host's cranium and exiting that way. Once escaped from the original host, the Shift-Bringer is now filled with the memories of the host, and is capable of mesmerizing the family and friends of the original host, creating a cult around itself. Once this cult is established and the Shift-Bringer is sufficiently safe and comfortable, it will gift the cultists with knowledge of the summoning ritual, allowing for more of its brethren to be brought into the world and implanted into either willing or unwilling victims by the cultists. History: Instances of Subject #23B were first encountered by Investigators during the transferal of property from the ownership of the deceased Mr. Chamberlain to JPCU management as part of Mr. Chamberlain's final will and testament. During the investigation into the violence reported against JPCU Agents as they attempted to cease control of the properties, it was discovered that the waitstaff of the Chamberlain Estates were all members of a cult designed around Shift-Bringers and the summoning of The Sole Variable into our layer of reality. Containment Procedures: * Subject #23B is to be kept in a cryogenic tube, held in suspended animation, unless otherwise is explicitly authorized by a Mahogany-Level Personnel or higher. * Subject #23B is to be administered a drug cocktail via injection every four (4) hours, using the attachments in the cryogenic tube, in order to keep Subject #23B in a medically-induced state of comatose. * Subject #23B's stasis tube is to be held in a one hundred and one (101) feet by one hundred and one (101) feet by seven (7) feet cell with walls of titanium one (1) foot thick. * Magical wards protecting against telepathy are to be placed on both the inside and outside of the cell, as well as inside the cryogenic stasis pod. * The cell is to have a single door made of titanium one (1) foot in thickness, with magical wards protecting against the use of telepathy placed on both sides and a magnetic, airtight locking mechanism. * Two (2) security Personnel of Crimson-Level or higher are to be placed on the outside of the door at all times. * No Personnel are authorized entrance into the cell without at least a four (4) man security escort of Crimson-Level or higher, and prior authorization by someone of Mahogany-Level or higher.